Shattered Souls
by EgyptianMyah
Summary: Three shamanic girls from different corners of the world fight together to accomplish their goals, win over hearts, and prove their worth. Their lives shall clash at the shooting of a comet and be intertwined from then on... ChocoOC... LenOC... HoroOC...
1. PrologueCh1: Flames in the Winter Snow

**_Prologue/ Flames in the Winter Snow…_**

_Hiya!_

_This one is all about Miss Mad, even though she practically dissed me on her last review. (Sarcasm) Thaaaanks Maddie._

_Later on, I'll be asking for OC's. BUT, do NOT tell me your OC's until I ask. I'm gonna need them for the shaman tourney though. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I no own SK or Horo, but I can write about Miss Mad as much as I want. Haha! Although, she can kill me. (Hmm. I was thinking about spending the night at her house too…) I'm scared! (Screams)gue: The Team of Three..._

_

* * *

_

_Wandering souls of the dead… _

_Forest spirits…_

_Even the ancient gods…_

_There are people who can communicate freely with these beings…_

_And evoke, into this world, powers beyond humanity…_

_They are called…_

_Shamans…_

_The told story is of three shamanic girls from different corners of the world, fighting together to accomplish their goals, win over hearts, and prove their worth. Their lives shall clash at the shooting of a comet and be intertwined from then on…_

_A young patch member, by the name of Nichrom, stood before two girls while he wrote down their team profile for the shaman tournament. "Name, age, where you're from, and the name of your spirit…" he stated._

_"Okinawa, Madison. Twelve years old. Okinawa, Japan," explained a girl with long black curly hair. She then motioned to her right where a brown-haired ghost in a red and gold kimono stood, "And this is Desiree…"_

_A short black-haired girl with bright green eyes grinned as she pointed to a female ghost to her right. She had spiky blue hair and red eyes, "That's Ryoko and I'm Rini Oyamada from New Orleans, Louisiana! Oh, I'm fourteen!"_

_Nichrom scratched down these notes quickly and turned to the last girl behind him. At her side stood a rather strange looking ghost. It was a male with long blackish-green hair and green eyes. He seemed to be staring at Ryoko's chest, holding in the urge to make his move. The shamaness with long silvery hair, however, seemed very annoyed at his actions. Her red eyes glared up at him._

_"Pseudonym my spirit, though I am somewhat embarrassed to say it…" she looked back at Nichrom, "My name is Jeyra and I'm thirteen years old…"_

_Rini and Madison then averted their eyes from the male ghost, who was now staring intently at them. "Stupid perv…" they both growled under their breaths._

_Jeyra elbowed her spirit and sent him a warning glance, "Me and my spirit are from Draguignan, France." She smirked, "Now, we need a team name, don't we?" She continued at the Patch members' nod, "It's team…"_

* * *

A young girl stood atop a snowy bluff. Her curly black hair was put up in a high ponytail and her brown eyes scanned the icy view. "Where is he?" she asked herself in annoyance.

"MADDIE!!!" yelled a voice.

"Oh shit!" she cursed, spinning around to see a blue-haired boy snowboarding towards her at a very high-speed. He also looked as if he had lost control and was going to crash.

Madison squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the blow. Instead, she was sprayed with snow from her head down. She blinked.

"Just joking!" the boy laughed hysterically, "I wouldn't hit you, Maddie!"

"Horohoro…" the snow-covered girl growled, "You… are… sooooo DEAD!!!" At that, she took off after him up the hill.

The blue-haired Ainu stumbled into a large wooden lodge later that day with Madison at his heels. "Told you…" he gasped, "That… that I'd beat… you here…"

"But you're out of breath," added the girl spitefully, "I don't think it counts…"

Horohoro picked himself up and sat down in front of the fireplace. "Warmth…" he breathed.

Madison sat down beside him and spread her hands out. "My cheeks are numb…," she muttered, "Thanks to some crazed idiot."

The Ainu grinned, "You're welcome!"

The black-haired girls reply was a hard punch in the shoulder, knocking the boy over. "Hey! It was a joke! You have no sense of humor, Miss Mad!" he complained while rubbing his shoulder.

"Today isn't a good day to mess with me…"

Horohoro blinked in surprise. "What's wrong with today!? You're always acting like this! Why don't you just take a pill or something!?" He argued, "Oh, is it woman problems?"

A glare was directed back at him, "No!"

"Oh yeah, you're not a woman…" he said in mock thought. After that was said, he ended up as a beaten heap on the floor.

Madison stormed over to the door, stopping only to say one thing, "I feel bad for the girl that gets tangled up with you…"

"That was my line…" Horo muttered, staring at the floor after his friend left.

"I think you overdid it…" came a voice. Pilika walked into the main room from the kitchen and handed her brother a bag of chips, "You do know what today is, don't you?"

"What?" the blue-haired boy asked, "What is so frickin' wrong with today?"

"Horo… the day her mother passed. Not to mention, the fact that she's been in a bad mood ever since her dad cut off her funds. She was trying to get her swords fixed. You know, the ones YOU broke." She paused, "I'd be upset too…"

_FLASHBACK_

_"C'mon Maddie!" yelled a snowboarding Horohoro, "You gotta keep up!"_

_"Get your ass back here, you stupid Ainu!"_

_"Catch me!"_

_Madison pulled one of her three swords from her belt, the other two strapped safely on her back. "Desiree!" she called._

_Suddenly, the sword burst into flames, shooting fireballs at the ice shaman. "Stay still!" she shouted at the boy._

_"No way!" Horohoro called back, "I'm not THAT stupid!"_

_'We'll see about that…' Madison thought slyly. "Oh my God! Pilika! What are you doing with him!?" she shouted as if she had averted her attention to the Ainu's hiding sister. Of course, this was only an act to get the ice boy to stop… It worked…_

_"Pilika!?" Horo yelled, averting his attention to wherever Madison was staring. He then lost his balance, crashing into the snow._

_At this, Madison pulled out a second sword and ran towards the boy. She stabbed each of the blades on each side of the Ainu's head and crossed them over his neck. If he moved but an inch… He'd be headless…_

_"I win…," the black-haired girl said with a smirk._

_"Not in my book…" Horo replied._

_All of a sudden, the metal swords cracked. That was when Madison realized that her usually flaming swords were covered in ice. Ice that was slowly breaking the metal down._

_"Desiree…" Madison whispered in a shaky tone, "He… he broke them…"_

_The girls' spirit stood back, "Miss Madison. Let's go home…"_

_"But…" she stood, picking up the pieces of her swords. Her eyes were glazed with tears until she caught herself. "You stupid Ainu! How could you!?" she yelled, glaring at the boy with blue hair. "You broke them! My most precious possessions!"_

_Horohoro sat up, his eyes just as angry as hers. "God! You're so frickin' mean! If you were out in the real world, you could've been dead! I broke your swords to show you that! You can't always expect to win!" he yelled. "I feel bad for the guy that gets stuck with you!"_

_Madison narrowed her eyes, obviously taken aback. "It's none of your business…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Madison stormed into her room as she had that one day and eyed the long red case on her bed. "He started it…," she muttered.

"Maybe so, Miss…" Desiree started, appearing behind the shamaness, "But he was being truthful…"

"Desiree…" the girl growled, "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't laugh…"

"I know, Miss…"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Isn't she beautiful, Maddie?" asked a lady with long black hair, "From now on, I'm counting on you to take care of her."_

_"But mom…" an eight-year-old Madison replied, "Isn't Desiree your spirit? How are you going to be a shaman without her?"_

_Her mother hid her worried look ad smiled sweetly, "I have many secrets, Maddie… You need to concentrate on your shaman training, okay?"_

_Madison smiled and nodded happily. She then scanned over her new spirit. Desiree wore a red kimono with golden flowers. Her long brown hair blew freely with her movements. "She is beautiful, mom."_

_"All right, Maddie…" her mother called, not hearing the girls' words, "Let's go out and practice your fire wheel."_

_"But mom…" she started again, "My bokuto will burn if I use fire techniques."_

_"Well, you're not using a wooden sword from now on…"TWO MONTHS LATER…"Hey!" a young girl yelled, "Hey, father! Where's mom at!?"_

_A tall dark-haired man stood in the hall, watching his daughter. "I don't know where she is… Why don't you go outside and look?"_

_"Okay! I'll do that! I need to show her my fire attack!"_

_"Madison…" interrupted a calm voice._

_The black-haired girl turned to her spirit, "Yes?"_

_"She went for a walk down the forest trail," Desiree explained, "She should be back soon…"_

_"Well, I've nothing better to do. I'll meet her half way."_

_--------------------------_

_A young boy with long brown hair stood in a small clearing before Madison's mother. "So, I see you've made your choice… Bianca." he cooed._

_The black-haired woman glared at the boy, of course, hiding her fear of the creature in his arms. It was a small red alien-like creature, but she knew its true name. The Great Spirit of Fire…_

_"I refuse to follow you and that thing anywhere…" Bianca growled, "Id rather you kill me now and leave my family out of this."_

_"Where is your ghost?" the boy, obviously known as Hao, asked, "You rid yourself of her, didn't you?"_

_"Id rather give her up than let you have her!"_

_The boy closed his chocolate colored eyes, "I see… So your daughter has her."_

_The black-haired woman's eyes went wide. How the hell did he know!?_

_"Don't worry. I won't kill her… yet," Hao said assuringly, "She can train until she gets stronger, then she can join my shaman kingdom. And if she doesn't want to…" _

_All of a sudden, the Spirit of Fire burst into flames._

_"She'll die just like you…"_

_Madison squeezed her tear-filled eyes shut. Her mothers' screams filled the air and Desiree was desperately trying to reach her former master, but with no luck. The flames were too much, even for a ghost._

_Soon, the screaming stopped and the flames died down. The young girl thought it then safe to open her eyes. When she did, she was met with two chocolate brown orbs._

_Hao smiled and touched her nose with his pointer finger. "You'd better run, Maddie," he whispered, "Take care of Desiree, get stronger, and enter the shaman tournament. I'm counting on you…"_

_At that, Madison jumped up and ran, as fast as her feet could carry her, back home.THREE WEEKS LATER…Madison walked down the hall and put her ear to one of the doors. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but this conversation could affect her life forever._

_"I'm sorry, governor, but there is no proof that the girl killed Mrs. Bianca and if you disown her now, how would you look to the public?"_

_Though the lawyer was right, Madison's father was unconvinced. "She told me that she was going to show Bianca a fire attack and when she comes back, we find her dead and covered in burns. How can I keep her around like this when I know the truth?"_

_Madison averted her eyes to the floor. She knew her father didn't believe her, but did he really want to disown her?_

_"Miss Madison…" Desiree whispered, "Let's leave from her…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Madison picked up the case on her bed, glancing in to see a beautiful sword two other broken ones. She sighed and went to her closet, taking out a fully packed suitcase.

All of a sudden, a knock was heard at the door. "Go away, Horohoro…"

"Open up…"

"Go away…"

More knocks…

"Stubborn ass Ainu…" Madison muttered, finally opening the door, "What?"

The blue-haired boy walked in the room, ignoring the shamaness's glare. "Where are you going?" he asked.

The black-haired girl crossed her arms, "It's none of your business."

"Seriously, are you going to get your swords fixed or…"

"You heard me!" Madison interrupted harshly, "I'm leaving!" she paused, "I… I'm going to enter the shaman tournament… I'll get you for breaking my swords… I'll meet you there…" With that said, she left him in the room and went on her way.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_No! She is NOT being paired up with Horohoro! They are JUST friends! (Probably not even that, though… They hate each other. Okay. Glad I got that out.)_

_I gave one hint to who she's with, although if it's not Horo… Can you guess? Well, it is NOT my Lenny! So… Haha! I'm not telling!_

****

_Love.Peace.And all that Bull..._

_Myah_


	2. Chapter Two: Questions Wthout Answers

_**Chapter Two: Questions Without Answers...**_

_Hey yins!_

_This chapter is short… shortER than many of my other chapters. I wasn't very enthused, but I wrote it in two days. Yay me! Okay, I don't really have much to say, so just enjoy!_

_(Oh yeah, see my ending notes for a… surprise?)_

_I no own SK or anything else for that matter… (Sigh) I need pity… (Grins) Free stuff… Please! LOL!!!_

* * *

Shinra Private Academy 

"But I really saw them! There were hundreds of ghosts in that cemetery! I was like a frickin' convention!" A small boy by the name of Manta Oyamada caught the attention of many in the middle of his classroom. "There was a boy there too! I saw all of them with THESE eyes!"

A girl with long curly black hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail with a few bangs tucked behind her ears, listened intently at those words. Her chocolate-brown eyes gazed, deep in thought.

"You're out of your mind, Manta," stated one of his classmates, "There is no such thing as ghosts."

"You must've imagined them and this ghost boy," added a girl that sat near him.

Another boy smirked, "All that cramming has scrambled your brain!"

"Maybe he needs an exorcist," the first boy chimed, stirring up laughter between the listeners.

The black-haired girl stood. This didn't seem too funny to her. "Manta Oyamada?" she asked, standing over his desk, forcing a fake smile.

The boy looked up at her in surprise, "Uh… yes? You're the new girl…"

"Okinawa, Madison," she introduced, "I transferred here about a week ago, but… I was wondering if you could tell me about this ghost boy?"

"Y-you believe me!?"

All of his friends raised their eyebrows in a mixture of amusement, curiosity, and surprise. Did she actually believe his histrionics?

"No… Not unless you tell me about the boy…"

"Uh… Well," Manta started.

Suddenly, the homeroom teacher came in the room, slamming the door behind him and causing Madison to growl in annoyance. "Quiet Oyamada!" he ordered, "Everyone take your seats! You too, Okinawa!"

All of the students returned to their seats and became silent.

"Class, I'd like everyone's attention…" the teacher announced, "We have a new student. His name is Yoh Asakura…"

'Asakura!?' Madison thought in disbelief, 'A member of THAT family is here!?'

"For… family reasons… Yoh has moved here from Izumo all by himself. So," he explained, "I want you all to help him adjust, understood!?"

'Izumo…' Madison pondered, 'Interesting… He has to be one of them then.' She glanced over to Manta, who had a pale shocked face.

"Why are you making that face, Oyamada?" the teacher asked.

"It… I-it's him!" the small boy shouted, "Guys! He's the ghost guy! I saw him in the cemetery!

The black-haired girl smirked, 'Jackpot!'

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Yoh stated simply, "And who are you?"

Madison didn't let this ruin her mood. This boy was a shaman. She could sense it all over him. 'I've got you now, Asakura…'

Later that day…

"Yoh Asakura?" asked a feminine voice, "Can you wake up? I need to talk with you…"

The boy picked his head sleepily off his desk and yawned. His brown eyes met hers and she smiled. He looked up at her and scanned her features. "You… wanted to talk? To me?"

"Precisely," Madison Okinawa said with a fake smile, "I want you to meet me after class and I'll treat you to an afternoon snack. It's very important that I talk to you…"

"Did you just… ask me on a date?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Uh… yeah…" she replied somewhat reluctantly, "If that's what you want, then yeah." She couldn't believe how stupid he was. She prayed that her hopes wouldn't be held too high. This boy didn't seem to know much of anything, none the less shaman secrets.

After Class…

Madison cut her eyes in annoyance, "Are you done?" She was sitting in small coffee shop watching as Yoh finished his second sundae.

"Yeah!" the boy said with a grin, "We should go out more often!"

The black-haired girl took a sip of her coffee and rolled her eyes. 'Only because you get free food, you dimwit…' "I was going to ask you about something," she started, "You ARE a shaman, am I correct?"

Yoh froze. "How did you know?"

She smirked knowingly, "I heard from a little birdie… Either way, I wanted to know if you knew about the tounament. I need any information you can spare. If you decide to hide anything from me…" She closed her eyes and sipped her coffee, casually murmuring the next bit, "I will be forced to make you talk…"

The male shaman's grin slowly faded away, "M-make me talk?"

"You shouldn't speak so loud…" Madison murmured again placing her cup down, "I don't feel like explaining myself to runts and that kid has been watching us all day…"

Yoh turned around to see Manta Oyamada hiding behind a small potted plant in the corner of the shop. "Hey! It's you!"

"Asakura…" the black-haired girl growled sternly, "Answer me…"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped back, "I don't want to talk to people who threaten me!"

A beautiful female appeared behind her and glanced at Yoh, looking away immediately. She was wearing a red and gold flower patterned kimono. She was obviously from a high class family. Madison narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that, brat…" She then walked away, "I don't want to spar with you here…"

Yoh blinked, "Woah… That was close…"

Manta's eyes went wide, "CLOSE!? She threatened you! You should tell someone! What are you gonna do!?"

That grin returned. "It's okay," he laughed, "She won't do anything."

With Madison…

"Desiree…" she whispered, "I don't think I should mess with that kid. He obviously doesn't know anything…"

'He can't tell a lie…' the ghost replied, 'I saw his features. We'd know if he were lying…'

"What a waste of time…" She was walking down the street, towards her apartment. "I need this info… What am I supposed to do about Hao? He wants me to enter this tournament and I cant even find it…" she paused, thinking back, "I'm gonna get him back, I swear I will…"

'Ms. Madison, revenge will not solve anything…' Desiree suggested, 'Maybe you should think about the path on which you walk…'

"And what will thinking about it solve?" she snapped back.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice, freezing Madison on the spot, "Ya'know, it's bad to talk to yourself, did you know?"

The black-haired girl turned around to see a girl with bright green eyes and short black hair. Surprisingly, she wore northern Japan attire and looked to have traveled on a quite long journey. "What's it to you!?" she snapped at this strange girl.

"Her name's Desiree? She's really pretty…"

Madison's eyes widened. "Shaman…!?" she breathed.

A very… gifted female appeared behind this new girl. 'She's not as pretty as me, is she? Rini?' she asked, 'I've definitely got bigger boobs than that flat-chested kid!'

The girl, now known as Rini, laughed. "Nice one! Anyway, I wanted to ask you something… Madison, was it?"

Madison Okinawa raised an eyebrow. It sounded interesting… "I think I know what you're saying… I'm on my way to my apartment. Follow me…"

That Night…

Manta ran towards the cemetery, late as always. 'Maybe it's a good thing that I'm coming through here. I can expose that ghost kid!' He ran through the cemetery, but heard voices. The voices of the high school students… Not being as stupid as we all thought, he quickly hightailed it behind a tree, away from sight.

Wooden Sword Ryu stood in the cemetery, his foot on a newly destroyed grave stone. "Come out you ghosts!" he shouted, "I want you to haunt me! Just you try! I'll turn you all to dust!"

'That's like yelling 'Smite me almighty smiter' to God himself…' a voice casually stated, 'Boy, you might want to watch that can…'

Manta, who was hiding in the bushes, trying to sneak away, was too late in hearing the advice and stepped on a soda can, catching the attention of all the high school kids. He gasped in shock and fear. Where had that voice come from!? And why didn't those punks hear it!?

"You!" Ryu shouted, "What are you doing in my sacred hang!?"

Manta tried desperately to stutter an excuse, but his usually big mouth couldn't speak the words. This led to his beat down…

The ghost of the broken grave, Amidamaru, watched sadly as he couldn't do a thing to help the innocent boy. He looked away and bit his bottom lip. 'And they sit there and laugh…?'

Meanwhile, on the top of the shrine, overlooking the cemetery, sat an amused shadowed figure. Mystic red eyes shone in the dark and a graceful smirk flitted across its lips. 'Poor kid…' it thought aloud, 'I thought he'd be more fun than this…'

* * *

I told you. Mostly about Maddie. Very short. (Sighs) I'm in the ending! Hee! Oh, and Rini made an early appearance. I don't think she will be in the next chappie. If she is, it'll be VERY short. Just like her. Hee! LOL!!!

(BTW, Rini starts banging on a tamberine and starts singing along!)

OMG, MADDIE!!! (Clears throat)

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you!

Maddie smells like a monkey!

And she looks like one too!!!

LOL!!!

It's Maddie's Birthday today and I wanted to try and post as many chapters as I could for her! (Yells) Hey! For the girl that's always busy! You've got a lot to read tonight!!!

**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**

**Myah...**


	3. Chapter Three: Beginning, End, & Between

**Shattered Souls…**

**Chapter Three: The Beginning, End, and Between…**

_Zello ze fans of mine!_

_I am in a French phase. I've realized zat none of ze shaman king charactzers have really heavy accents. Uh… I 'ope 'oo enjoy what I've zun to my 'ew OC._

_(Talking normal) Well, I really don't know what else to say, so… On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I zon't own ze show zaman king or any of zits charactzers. Haha! France!_

* * *

Last time… 

"You!" Ryu shouted, "What are you doing in my sacred hang!?"

Manta tried desperately to stutter an excuse, but his usually big mouth couldn't speak the words. This led to his beat down…

The ghost of the broken grave, Amidamaru, watched sadly as he couldn't do a thing to help the innocent boy. He looked away and bit his bottom lip. 'And they sit there and laugh…?'

Meanwhile, on the top of the shrine, overlooking the cemetery, sat an amused shadowed figure. Mystic red eyes shone in the dark and a graceful smirk flitted across its lips. 'Poor kid…' it thought aloud, 'I zought 'e'd be more fun zan zis…'

Shinra Private Academy…

"I'm surprised…" stated a voice.

Yoh looked up from the ground to see Madison. "You again?" he asked, a bit shocked himself, "Are you gonna buy me lunch again today?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, "And here I thought you'd still be mad at me about yesterday… No, you have to play the forgetful nitwit. And NO, I'm NOT buying you food ever again."

"You're not being very nice…"

"I'm trying to be, so shut up and let me…"

Yoh raised an eyebrow, "What are you surprised about?"

"That you didn't know about the midget…"

"Manta…"

"Midget…" The black-haired girl stated coolly, "He got the crap beat out of him last night when he went looking for you in the cemetery. He was trying to 'expose' you…"

Yoh's brows furrowed in thought, "Manta got… jumped?" He continued at her nod. "It was because… of me, wasn't it?" She nodded again.

"Look," she started, "the bell rang awhile ago. Manta is on his way to Cram school. Let's meet him there after class…"

"Yeah…" Yoh mumbled, no trace of a good mood in sight. He then perked up, "Yeah! Then we can go back to the cemetery and show those punks!"

"You, Yoh… Are a complete and total idiot…"

Koike Cram School… Later…

"When's he coming out?" asked an impatient Madison, "I really have things to do besides bully some high school punks…"

"Like what?" Yoh asked. The two were sitting on a small bench outside the school, awaiting Manta, "You were talking about the shaman fight before. Are you here for shamanic training?"

"You're bright for a stupid kid," the black-haired girl retorted, "You're here for the same thing…"

"Hey!" shouted a familiar over exaggerated voice, "What are you guys doing here!?"

Both shaman looked down to see Manta.

"Hi Shortie…"

"Was'sup Manta?" Yoh asked gently, "I was wondering how you were feeling…"

The small boy looked away. "It feels fine, no thanks to you…" he growled, "Those high school guys don't like kids like me. How'd you get in with them?"

"Get in with them?" Madison repeated in disbelief, "Like this pain in the ass could hang out with some punks. No way, he's way too chicken."

"ALRIGHT!" Yoh shouted excitedly, "To the cemetery!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Manta screamed as Yoh grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Madison tossed a small rope over her shoulder and, with a sigh, followed.

Funbari Hill Cemetery…

"This is for your own good…" Madison murmured, finishing off the knot that now held Manta to the tree on the hill. "You've gotta trust us. We'll… How shall I say it? Avenge you?"

A yawn interrupted her words. Yoh was laid out on the soft grass, half asleep. "Yeah! Avenge!" Another yawn… "Right after my nap…"

"How can I trust THAT!?!?" Manta shouted pathetically.

"Who dares to intrude on my happy place?" came a low growling voice.

As though the words 'right after my nap' had never been said, Yoh jolted to his feet, Madison close behind him. She seemed to be staring him down… "Yoh," she finally decided after a moment of thinking, "This guy isn't worth my time…"

"WHAT!?" Manta screamed, "He's wooden-sword Ryu! He'll beat you into a bloody pulp! You've gotta let me down from here!!!"

"So you can run away?" Madison asked, "Fat chance…"

Yoh stepped forward. "Wooden-sword Ryu?" he asked, "You've made enemies in this cemetery, beaten up my friends, and probably done some other bad things I don't know about, but… You've gotten on my last nerve."

Suddenly, a large figure appeared behind the shaman. "Run…" he growled, "Run or pay…"

Madison watched as Yoh fused with some ghost in the cemetery and started his little battle. Ryu's men ran off one by one as they were defeated. Yet… Something wasn't right. She could sense someone else nearby. Someone with shamanic power. Wow. They seemed to be showing up a lot lately.

"'Ello little girl…" a voice sounded in her head, "It zeems as 'ough you can 'ear me quite well."

Madison looked around wildly. Where the hell did that voice come from!? From the corner of her eye, she noticed Yoh chop off the rest of Ryu's pompadour. She wanted to cheer for him, but this was more important.

"Little girl…" the voice laughed, "I'm up 'ere."

Chocolate brown eyes traveled to the top of the Funbari shrine and met bright red ones.

"'Ello…"

Madison kept quiet and walked over to Yoh, who was busy untying Manta. "Guys…" she interrupted. However, the two didn't hear her. They were busy listening to the story the ghost was telling…

"I could only watch as an innocent was beaten while another had the ability to step in and didn't…"

"Another?" Madison interrupted, this time making herself heard, "Did this other have an accent and red eyes?"

The ghost, obviously Amidamaru, paused. "Why… Yes. She did…"

Madison narrowed her eyes. "Alright girl, get your ass down here…"

"Zat iz so rude…" came the voice, this time allowing itself to be heard by all three humans, "You should learn zoo watch your language…"

Wooden-sword Ryu, supposedly knocked out cold, struggled to his feet. However, this did not last long since a female figure hopped from her perch atop the shrine and landed on his head, shoving his face into the ground.

"Zo, do 'oo wantz to fight me next?" she asked innocently. Her bright red eyes fluttered as her long silver hair swayed gently behind her. "If zo… Bring it."

Madison smirked, "Yoh. I've got this one…"

Manta was breathing heavily. "I can run now…" he murmured, "but I don't know if I can!"

"Scared stiff?" the male shaman asked with a laugh, "It's okay. She'll give us a show."

Suddenly, the two girls jolted towards each other. The new girl hid her right hand behind her back, then quickly drew out a long black backlash whip. She obviously didn't need a ghost in order to fight other shaman.

Madison, on the other hand, fought with her fists, dodging the whip time and time again. "Desiree!" she called out warily. A female spirit in beautiful red and gold robes appeared behind her. "Spirit integration!"

"'oo wantz to play like zat, eh?" the red-eyed girl hissed, "Very well… Psuedonym! Integration!"

The two girls paused momentarily, basking in a spiritual aura. Madison moved into a fighting stance while the mysterious girl's smirk broke out into a grin.

"Who are you!?" Madison demanded firmly. Wait… This wasn't Madison. This was her and her ghost. A spiritual bond…

"I'll never tell!" the other girl laughed maniacally, "Ha! I lied! Psuedonym at your service!" Suddenly, the girl flinched. Obviously, she was trying to overpower her ghost. "Haha!" he laughed, "Do you want your body back, eh cherie?"

Madison raised an eyebrow. "Having control issues?" she asked in her now emotionless voice.

The mysterious girl collapsed, breathing heavily. "Pseudonym… 'oo baztard…" she growled, "Can't zoo do even ze simplest of tasks?" She looked up to see Madison, "Dammit…"

"Who are you?"

The girl smirked even though she knew she couldn't fight right then. That damn ghost had drained most of her furyoku. "Ze beginning, ze end, an' ze in between…" she paused, "Zoo are participating in ze tourniment, arez 'oo not?"

"What do you know of it?" Madison asked quickly, letting her guard down temporarily.

"Yez… I zee," the girl pondered, "Ze old mazter used to talk of 'oo all ze time… Ze girl zat cried as 'er mother was murdered…"

Yoh and Manta watched in curiosity as Madison's ghost abandoned her body, standing behind her master. "How do you know about that?" she demanded, "You work with that asshole, don't you!? Where is he!?!?"

The silver-haired shaman smirked evilly. "I zoo not know. I zitched 'im years ago, yet 'e believes I'll come running back zoo 'im." she paused, "I zoo believe I 'ave found your weak zpot…"

"Where is he!?!?" Madison shouted, attacking the girl.

The mysterious red-eyed girl took a step back, performed a backflip, then landed on a gravestone, pushing herself into the air and onto the shrine again. "I'm zorry, cherie. I cannot play right zis zecond. I've stuff zoo do."

"You're lying!" the black-haired girl screamed, "Fight me! If I win, tell me everything!"

"Zat's not very fair," the other shaman stated simply, "What zoo I getz, hmm? Ze satisfaction of beating 'oo? No zanks…" At Madison's glare, she added, "Yet, I won't be able zoo sleep, zo I'll zell you 'oo I am… Ze name iz Jeyra. Ze beginning, ze end, an' everyting in between… Zon't forgetz now."

With that, she disappeared. How, you ask? I've got no fricken' clue…

The next day…

Shinra Private Academy…

"Did you catch that girls name?" Manta asked Yoh.

"Nah," the shaman replied, "I could barely understand her… Hey! I bet Maddie could tell you!"

The short boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that Madison would approve of you calling her that?" he asked, "The last time I checked, she hated your guts."

"Ah, who cares?" Yoh said with a smile, "We wont be seeing her for a while anyway."

"Huh?" Manta's attention focused on him, even though the homeroom teacher had just walked in, "Why not?"

"Oyamada!" the teacher scolded, "Must I tell you every day to silence yourself!?"

"No sir!" the boy replied, "I'm sorry."

"Anyway," the teacher started, ignoring his student, "I've heard news that our transfer student, Madison Okinawa, has left us and will not be coming back to school. One of you, in the back, may move up to her seat for the time being."

Manta glanced back at Yoh, giving him a questioning look, which he shrugged off easily. Where'd Madison go?

Later that night…

Manta ran through the doors of the train station. He had missed it… again. "Crap! Why did Cram School last that long tonight!? Always on the night my show comes on!" Suddenly, he ran into something solid, falling back onto the hard pavement.

"Watch where you're goin'… Shortie?"

The boy looked up to see Madison. "Uh… You… What are you doing here!? I thought you left!"

"Chill, little man," she ordered, patting his head like a pet, "I never said I left town. I just ditched school."

"Ditched school?"

"Yah…" she paused, looking around, "Let me guess… You missed your train, so you're on your way to the cemetery. To use the shortcut?"

Manta nodded and followed as she walked away in the direction he was headed. "Why'd you ditch school?" he asked after a few minutes of following.

Madison didn't answer, but kept walking.

"Maddie…?"

"That girl… Do you remember what she said?"

Manta gave her a questioning look, "Huh?"

"She said that she was the beginning, end, and in between…" she answered her own question, "Her name was Jeyra. She was a shaman. She knew who I was…" she paused, "A few years ago, my mother was killed before my eyes. I was blamed, but no one did anything to me. I left home so I could train for a tournament that Jeyra mentioned… That he, the man that killed my mother, mentioned…" Her voice broke for a moment, then came back together, "My spirit, Desiree… She was given to me by my mother… I'm doing this for her…"

"What does 'Beginning, end, and in between' mean?" the boy asked. He had been wondering this for quite some time.

Madison stopped and turned to give him a forward look, "It's a classy way of saying that the world revolves around her. Mostly, she said she's gonna win the tournament."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" he asked, proving how naïve he was.

"Are you being serious?" she asked in disbelief, "That's like me telling you that I'm gonna rule the world… Actually… That IS what that meant." She paused, "You wanted to know why I left school?" She continued at his nod of the head, "I saw how strong Jeyra was… I could feel how strong she was… She got away from me so esily and she was nothing compared to that man that killed my mother. I've got a long ways to go. I know I wont beat him unless I can rid of Jeyra in one hit."

"So?"

"So… I need to train. School is just a waste of…"

"Are 'oo saying zat zere is room enough for one shaman?" came a familiar voice, "Zat is zo rude… And 'oo think, I'm 'elping 'oo."

"There is room enough for one team of shaman…" retorted an unknown voice, "As long as you're on the winning side, there'll be one less nuisance in my way."

"Zid you jus' call me a nuisance?" came Jeyra's insulted voice.

Manta and Madison turned a corner to see the cemetery. On the shrine, two figures could be made out standing in the moonlight.

"Tell me about the shaman you saw…" the male figure ordered.

"Cherie, I don't think it's a good idea to listen to someone who orders you round," came Jeyra's ghosts voice.

"Hush, Pseudonym," she snapped, "After what zoo pulled? Zince when zoo I zisten to you!?"

The other shaman remained quiet while Jeyra cussed out her ghost, but interrupted when he sensed Madison. "Jeyra…" he prodded, "That girls ghost power was stronger than mine, wasn't it?"

"Yez, it was…" she paused, taking in what he asked her, "Zee's 'ere… Ze ghost power 'oo feel now."

Madison held her breath. Two pairs of eyes were string at her. Gold and Red… "Manta!" she hissed, "Run! Now!"

* * *

Aw, cool! Another awesome cliffhanger! (Truthfully, it's not THAT good.)

Anyway, did you like Jeyra's accent? Odd, yeah… if you though it was hard to read, try writing it. Oh! This is important! The pronunciation of Jeyra's name. (Jy-ra) The E is silent! That's how my last name is spelled. I've got an E, buy it's silent.

Next chapter, another fight breaks out on the streets of Tokyo! Vehicles split into two and ghosts of good aide. A new OC shows up, trying to bring peace to the fighters. Which team will win and who's side will earn a new member?

Love.Peace.And all that Bull...

Myah...


	4. Chapter Four: Take Down in Tokyo!

**Chapter Four: Take Down in Tokyo!**

_Myah Sierra here wit another chappie of Shaman King!!_

_This chapter was interesting to write. Boring at times then fun at others. It's very unexpected, so enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_No own Shaman King, but for those who do…can I have it? Please?…I'll finish it!…Want a cookie? (Rolls on ground laughing)_

* * *

_Last time…_

_Manta and Madison turned a corner to see the cemetery. On the shrine, two figures could be made out standing in the moonlight._

"_Tell me about the shaman you saw…" the male figure ordered._

"_Cherie, I don't think it's a good idea to listen to someone who orders you around," came Jeyra's ghosts voice._

"_Hush, Pseudonym," she snapped, "After what zoo pulled? Zince when zoo I zisten to 'oo!?"_

_The other shaman remained quiet while Jeyra cussed out her ghost, but interrupted when he sensed Madison. "Jeyra…" he prodded, "That girls ghost power was stronger than mine, wasn't it?"_

"_Yez, it was…" she paused, taking in what he asked her, "Zee's 'ere… Ze ghost power 'oo feel now."_

_Madison held her breath. Two pairs of eyes were staring at her. Gold and Red… "Manta!" she hissed, "Run! Now!"_

Shinra Private Academy…

Manta stared at the ground quietly. He hadn't said a word all day… Him and Yoh were now leaving the school grounds, not talking at all.

Yoh watched him watch the dirt curiously. "Hey Manta?" he asked, "Is there something on your shoe or something?"

"That girl…" came a familiar voice. Both boys looked up. Leaning against the gate of the school grounds was none other than Madison Okinawa, "She's plotting something with some other freak."

"Really?" the headphones boy said with a smile, "She seemed kinda funny if you ask me."

Madison ignored this. "I need to talk to you," she stated seriously, "As soon as possible."

"What, are you gonna take me on another date?" he asked with a grin, "Eh, Maddie?"

Manta's eyes went wide.

"Do NOT call me Maddie," Maddie ordered (ha-ha), "And for the last time, it was NOT a date and never WILL be a date. Stop asking!"

Yoh grinned and walked past her, motioning her to follow.

"Look, you need to talk to Amidamaru…"

"Why?"

"Because you need a guardian ghost," Madison stated simply, "That girl, Jeyra, is after my ghost and I need someone to watch my back. I can take her, but that boy seemed strong. I know that Amidamaru would make a strong companion since Jeyra's buddy has taken a liking to him…"

Yoh raised an eyebrow, "They want guardians. I don't see why she would come after Desiree, but if that guy wants Amidamaru, I wont stop him. He didn't want to be my companion…"

"Yoh!" Manta shouted suddenly in disbelief, "How can you say something like that!? Those shaman only want ghosts for fighting! He wants to force Amidamaru to work for him! Doesn't that mean anything!?"

The headphones boy blinked at him and thought for a moment. "That's not very nice…" he murmured, "Why would he do that?"

"Amidamaru is strong…" Madison answered calmly, "These people aren't nice. You need to face that fact…"

FLASHBACK

"_Manta!" Madison hissed as the two shaman stared at her, "Run! Now!"_

_The boy stood rooted to the spot, afraid to move._

"_Manta! Run!"_

"_Iz zee boy 'fraid to move?" asked Jeyra mockingly, "Good fer 'im…Lenny, would you like too finis 'im?"_

_Two golden eyes glared at her for a moment. "Would you stop talking like that?" he growled in an agitated tone, "It's disgusting…"_

_Jeyra blinked. "Why are zoo…?" She paused at his narrowed eyes which she returned just as hatefully. "Perfect timing to nitpick!" she growled sarcastically in a normal voice, "I've already argued with you time and again! Zis is my natural accent!"_

"_If you can control your speech so well, talk normal…"_

_Jeyra rolled her eyes and looked back down at Madison. "Zince Lenny doesn't seem too… Bloodthirsty? Today, I'll warn zoo," she said with a smirk, "I've heard that your ghost iz plenty strong. I'll be taking her for… personal reasons, soon. Have fun with her while zoo can."_

_Len smirked at her as well. "And tell you're friend," he added, "The one with the headphones… Tell him I'll have his samurai. After Jeyra told me about their integration, I realized that he's much more powerful than he seems."_

_Madison narrowed her eyes. These two were an odd little group. "What are you gonna do with the ghosts?" she asked evilly._

_Jeyra smirked, "I expect zoo give yours to a friend of minez az a gift… I zoo believe 'oo met him a few years ago…"_

_This phrase made Madison's stomach turn at the thought. She couldn't mean who she thought she meant… If that was the case… "Never," she hissed, "Desiree will never go with you and I'll never join him!"_

"_Oh," the red-eyed girl droned, "Iz zat so? It seems zat I've upset you in some way…"_

"_What about you?" the black-haired girl asked, turning her attention to Len, who was giving Jeyra an impressed look._

"_How did you manage to pluck a nerve that fast?" he asked, definitely impressed, "I don't think I could've gotten her angrier."_

_The girl smiled and looked away from him, "I'll never tell."_

"_Ma-a-a-a-a-adis-o-o-o-on…" Manta stammered uncontrollably, "L-l-l-l-loo-o-o-o-o-k at th-a-at!"_

_Standing behind Len was a large Chinese ghost, glaring at a teenager ghost with long dark green hair and violently violet eyes. Madison ignored them and glared at the two shaman standing atop the shrine, both of which had spiteful smirk flitted across their features._

"_Looks az zough your friend can zee ghosts…" Jeyra giggled, "Zoo bad we can't sick around and play…"_

_Len looked at her from the corner of his eyes and scowled, "Remember that I'M the one in charge. You are just a simple subordinate. I choose what we leave to another day."_

"_And?" the French girl asked, "What zoo you say we zoo?"_

_Len glared down at Madison and Manta, "Farewell, girl. We'll be seeing you VERY soon." With that, the two seemed to teleport into thin air, leaving Madison to try to help Manta's poor shot nerves. (Haha!)_

END FLASHBACk

"C'mon Amidamaru!" Yoh whined, "We'd be awesome partners!"

"Sorry, but no," the ghost said, refusing all of the boys pleads and begs, "The bond we shared that night was due to our common goal, nothing more. I must stay here, at this spot…"

"Stay here!?" Manta exploded in disbelief, "Someone is out to get you! You have to go from here, at least!"

"Let's go Manta…" the brown-haired shaman murmured.

"What!?" came the shocked retort, "But what about Lenny!?"

Adjusting his headphones, Yoh stood and started to descend the steps from the shrine. He looked serious, as if something very important had crossed his mind and had been made his personal mission to fulfill immediately. This made the short boy curious as he followed.

"Yoh!" Manta called, "What's up with…! Oh…"

A familiar boy stood before the two, golden eyes narrowed with a slight amusement. He glanced up to the shrine of the cemetery. "So, the ghost did not choose you after all," he taunted, "It's good that things keep turning in my favor."

"If he didn't want to come with us, I doubt he'll go with you…" Chocolate eyes met gold and stepped forward. "You'd better leave here, Lenny. You wouldn't want to upset the spirits."

"And if I don't care about the spirits? What are you, a measly little boy, going to do?" he asked mockingly, "It already seems as though your little girlfriend ditched you. That's why you cannot trust anyone but yourself. You'll only be tossed away in the end."

"Maddie?" Manta breathed, "She WAS going to meet us here, wasn't she?"

Yoh smiled. "Nah, she wouldn't ditch us," he laughed, "Maddie's our buddy!" He then grinned at Len, "You shouldn't talk about partners like that, though. You have a girl that hangs out with you."

"Yes, but there's a difference," the Chinese shaman growled, "Jeyra isn't my friend. We are only doing business together for a short while."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Not necessarily," Len retorted, "She'd tell you the exact same thing. Making friends would be a complete waste if you're just going to pummel them on the way to the top."

"Man, that is harsh," Manta agreed and found himself aimed at with an evil golden glare.

Yoh chuckled lightly, "Maybe we shouldn't tease him. He might try to kill us."

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard and the boys saw the smoke of flames from across town. Was Madison okay? The sound of car screeches and police sirens followed the noise and blended into the city ruckus.

"That's exactly what I intend to do," the Chinese shaman spat, quickly lifting his Kwan-doe and charging before Yoh could get himself back together. He hadn't even been fazed by the noise.

The Asakura pushed Manta out of the way and dodged the attack, quickly shielding himself with a gravestone. "That's not fair!" he shouted, "I don't even have a weapon!"

Len raised an eyebrow then tossed his Kwan-doe at Yoh's feet. "There you go, headphones boy. I bet I can still beat you bare handed."

Yoh blinked then grabbed the spear, waving it at the Chinese boy.

Manta gaped in shock. Len had just handed over his only weapon! What was he thinking?!

Obviously, Yoh didn't know how to use the weapon very well. He swung it at that pointed-haired boy, who only chuckled as he dodged easily.

Suddenly, Len grabbed the dull side of the blade and hoisted himself into the air, landing on the pole of the Kwan-doe. He then pushed his weight onto the weapon so it dropped out of Yoh's hands. Once it was out of the way, the Chinese boy leapt forward and landed a punch on the Asakura's face.

Manta watched in utter shock. Yoh had fallen and Len, weapon in hand, stood over him with his trademark smirk.

The Kwan-does blade hovered by the brown-eyed boys neck, itching to cut the gentle skin to reveal some blood.

"This is over, Asakura…"

In The Streets of Tokyo…

The rustling of people was oblivious as streetlights glowed eerie red and the moonless night glittered with stars. Few clouds were hanging in the distance, barely visible by the buildings that reached towards the dark sky.

Madison's chocolate brown eyes narrowed.

Two crimson eyes glared at her. Jeyra stood, facing her, from the opposite side of the street.

Eerie red turned to bright green and people started moving in somewhat of a pattern.

Jeyra froze, gazing across at Madison who was now walking towards her. She sighed deeply and copied, stepping forward.

The two girls met in the middle of the road, eyeing each other carefully. The red-eyed girl was wearing a school uniform consisting of a black skirt, shoes, and a tie with a golden jacket and white undershirt. Madison, who had ditched the whole school idea, was wearing tight bellbottoms and a sleeveless black cloak.

Jeyra smirked and dropped the large black bag she had been carrying over her shoulder. "Why, hello Madison…"

The black haired girl crossed her arms, grabbing the familiar object hidden beneath her cloak. "You're not speaking with that heaving accent…"

"Oh…" the silver-haired girl said with a slight giggle. She was now leaning over her bag, pretending to rearrange the objects inside. "Mostly, I do zat to piss off Lenny. He hates it."

Madison narrowed her eyes as she caught a glimpse of the whip inside the black bag.

Jeyra smiled slyly when she noticed this. "Don't worry," she said, "I won't use it unless you don't go quietly…"

"So, you ARE up to something…" the black-haired girl concluded, "Where's your spirit companion?"

"Oh, Pseudonym?" she asked, blinking at the question, "He's right here…" She unbuttoned the golden jacket to reveal a golden mortuary tablet. "Isn't it nice? Me and Lenny 'ave a matching pair."

Madison gripped the object under her cloak tighter, ready to reveal it at any moment.

Jeyra narrowed her eyes. "You don't have to worry with force…" she growled, "I only want to talk…"

"How should I believe you after your conversation in the graveyard?"

The silver-haired girl blinked gain. "Look, I may not be too… fond of my ghost, but he's been with me from the start. I want no other…"

At this, a teen with long dark green hair appeared behind her. "Oh, cherie! You do care!"

"Lenny, on the other hand," Jeyra continued, "He wants the samurai, yet has heard about your ghost as well. He wants both, but prefers Amidamaru. Such a greedy boy, he is."

"Why don't you give him a message for me?" Madison snapped, "Tell him that he'll never have her." She started walking, looking up at Funbari Hill in the distance. "I've got someone to meet…"

"No, you haven't…" said Jeyra, standing but keeping a firm hold of her weapon in her bag. "By the time you get there, it'll be too late."

Chocolate-brown eyes went wide. "He's up there, isn't he!?"

Jeyra smirked.

Madison spun on her heel and started running but was suddenly pulled back by Jeyra's whip around her ankle. It was now that she realized her surroundings. The streetlights above were flashing abnormally, people were gasping and shouting, while car horn were honking loudly.

The silver-hired girl pulled her whip back, scratching Madison's hands and knees. She then released her and flipped over her head blocking her way to the cemetery. "Now, zee, you just HAD to make things hard…"

The back-haired girl lifted herself quickly from the ground, dodging the red-eyed girls whip, and grabbing the object in her cloak. She got into fighting stance and unsheathed her sword. This action made many people start abandoning the street. Very hastily.

Jeyra tsked in impatience, "Come at me if you are. I won't let you through, will I, Pseudonym?"

The teen grinned a very sexy grin and turned into its flame mode. It was dark purple with long hair trailing after it.

Jeyra raised a hand and the spirit went towards it as she inserted it into her body with one swift motion. She grinned, her eyes now slit evilly. Her voice was now in a faraway tone due to the occupancy of two souls, "Are you ready for force Madison?"

Madison took a step back. "Desiree…" Her spirit appeared behind her and went into flame mode as well. Her spiritual energy blazed a bright red with two glowing golden orbs peering out. She copied Jeyra's movements when inserting the spirit within her body. "When you are…"

The silver-haired girl, now joined by Pseudonym, smirked. "Come at me she-samurai…"

The back-haired girl charged forward, causing Jeyra to drop her bag once more and backflip quite a few times. "Aw…" came Pseudonym's voice stronger than his shaman's, "She wears short-shorts over the panties…" He was lifting Jeyra's skirt so he could see beneath.

"No wonder she's not fond of you," Madison growled, "You're a fuckin' perv!" She charged again, but the silver-haired girl cart-wheeled and reached for her bag, grabbing two shiny objects from it.

"You get a blade, I get two!" came Jeyra's voice over Pseudonym's, "After all, I could beat you with any weapon!" She stood in a fighting stance, revealing two sais that she now held. She flipped and landed on a nearby car, setting off its alarm.

Madison charged, hitting the car, slicing it in two, when Jeyra dodged and spun quickly to meet metal to metal. Both girls turned their weapons slightly trying to get through the others defense and jumping back when it failed.

Jeyra held her sais out before her in an X shape. Madison growled in annoyance. "If only I had my other swords…"

The silver-haired girl slit her eyes slyly. "Three swords style, huh?" she asked with her smirk. She then gave the girl a disgusted look, "To zink, I'd thought you would be tougher than this."

"Oh, really?" Madison asked, playing along, "Well, maybe I should turn up the heat a level or two…" She closed her eyes and Desiree was extracted from her. She then burst into flames and covered the sword.

Crimson eyes widened in surprise. "She integrated with your weapon?"

"It's called Oversoul…"

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Very well," she said with a sly smirk, "Looks like I have to try too…"

It was now Madison's turn to smirk, "You can't just use any object…"

"It has to be something that is…" Jeyra paused, looking for the word, "familiar with the spirit? In Pseudonym's case, anything."

The black-haired girl held her sword in a fighting stance. "How did you know?"

"It's common sense," the red-eyed girl stated simply, "The perfect item for a samurai is a sword while not all spirits are good with them. Luckily enough for me, my spirit could use any weapon. He could find ways enough to kill you with a spoon if need be."

"Oh," Madison said with a smirk, "So, he's in the miscellaneous pile…"

"Don't dare insult my ghost!"

"Why not? You do that enough yourself."

"He's more powerful that you could imagine," Jeyra hissed, "Don't mock me nor him, You WILL regret it…"

"You're not like Len…" Madison stated, almost casually. "You care about your spirit companion."

The silver-haired girl bit her bottom lip, an ashamed look covering her face. "Don't talk about me like you know me…" she hissed, eyes hidden by her hair, "You DON'T know me. You don't know what I've been through. Some silly shaman with no worries… I wish I could be like zat…"

"Cherie…" came Pseudonym's voice, "Don't talk like zat. It's good to hold more burdens. Go through more experiences. You've earned more wisdom…"

Jeyra wasn't listening. She walked over to her whip and picked it up, putting her sais on the hoops on her shorts. "Pseudonym. Integrate with zee Black Devine…"

The green-haired ghost sighed and shaped into its flame mode. He then copied Desiree's movement and vanished into the leather weapon.

"Woah…" came the red-eyed girls faint whisper, "That takes a bit out of you…" Her whip coiled up next to her like a snake, glowing a dark purple.

Madison charged, not waiting for Jeyra to make the first move. The flaming sword clashed with the long whip as it had immediately jumped up to block. It coiled quickly around the blade, smoking from the heat, yet not burning nor cutting.

Jeyra smirked, cart-wheeling to the right and yanking her weapon, pushing the sword upward as it released.

"Stop jumping from place to place and fight me!" Madison growled, aiming her weapon at her. Just then, three-flaming balls shot from the blade, heading right for the red-eyed girl.

The whip made a loud cracking noise against the street and shot up to block one of the fireballs. Two more were still coming though. The silver-haired girl did a backflip, dodging one, but got singed on her hip by the last.

Jeyra pulled her whip to her and took a step back. "Th-zis iz tough…"

"That's what you wanted, right?" Madison asked, a sneer forming on her face.

The red-eyed girl rubbed her forehead. "Those fumes… Pseudonym. What are they?"

Her oversoul had broken and the green-haired boy stood behind her, searching around frantically. "It smells like…" He paused, violet eyes widening, "Miss Jeyra, we've got to get out of here!"

Madison frowned, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Desiree…" she said, breaking her oversoul, "Did we…?" She looked over at a few of the surrounding vehicles. The one Jeyra had landed on, causing her to slice it in half… Her fire…

The silver-haired girl forced herself to her feet and ran past Madison, the opposite way of the graveyard. She kept running, not stopping when she heard Madison following her quickly. Both girls jolted past several people and the police that were now heading towards the place they had just abandoned.

"Shouldn't we warn them!?" the black-haired girl shouted.

"No time!" came the quick breathless reply, "They should have gotten zere zooner!" She then took a sharp left into a small café.

Madison followed and noticed that it was empty. "Why here?"

"Down here!" Jeyra snapped, sitting on the floor next to a brick wall and pulling her knees to her chest.

The black-haired girl wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a HUGE explosion. The walls shook, the floor vibrated, and Jeyra smothered her face in her knees, chattering very fast in French.

The small moment of quiet that followed felt as if it would last a lifetime. Screams rang out suddenly and sirens echoed in the distance. Both girls breathed heavily, not daring to utter a word.

"I can'ot believe you cut zat car…" Jeyra growled, "Then 'oo decide, oh, fire at gasoline. Make everyting go BOOM!"

Madison raised an eyebrow at the wild hand gestures her enemy was making to imitate the explosion. "My fault, was it?" she asked, "You were the one that wouldn't stay still and fight."

Jeyra's eyes widened in surprise then quickly looked at the ground, muttering in French. "Look, next time, I'll fight," she growled, "Seems zat Pseudonym only cares about not getting hurt. Good with pain, my ass!"

"Nuh-uh!" the green-haired teen chimed in, "I just didn't want you scarred up. You're too pretty for that."

"Zank you, but no zank you," the silver-haired girl said with a sigh, "I let you take control so you could finish her. Zee is still here. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You LET him take control?" the black-haired girl asked in shock, "As in, you're giving him permission to run free in your body!?"

"What?" Jeyra asked as if the answer was obvious, "You expect me to dominate my ghost completely? 'Ell no. He'd enjoy it too much…"

"Aw, Cherie," Pseudonym's voice came right before he appeared, "Don't be so selfish."

"I'm not being selfish," came the snapped reply, "I just…" She stopped, going red at the sexy smirk he was giving her. She then frowned, her agitated nature returning, "Pseudonym! Get out of my sight! NOW!"

"So, are you gonna tell me how you know that guy?"

"Guy?" Jeyra asked innocently, "Zoo mean Lenny? Well, we metz a few days ago an' 'e wanted zoo propose a business arrangement…"

"NOT Lenny…" Madison growled, "You know who I mean. You brought it up before. He killed my mother…"

"Oh…Zat one…"

"Yes, now if you'd be so kind…"

"I can'ot…" Jeyra replied, "it iz not my place zoo speak of him. I 'ave no relationship with zat man anymore."

"Anymore," the black-haired girl noted, standing up to follow Jeyra out of the café, "How DID you know him then?"

"What iz zat noise?" the silver-haired girl muttered, "It zounds like a flute…"

"Looks like Rini came to help Yoh fight Lenny…"

Jeyra spun to face Madison, "Zoo on one!? What fairness iz zat!?"

"What fairness is Len attacking an unarmed boy? Yoh has no ghost and no weapon…" Maddie retorted calmly, "Now answer me."

"I can'ot…" She then started running towards the cemetery.

Madison noted all the commotion their fight had started. She hoped no one would notice them running past. The fire department and police had showed up to calm any people that needed it. Now all she needed to do was catch Jeyra.

"Lenny!" the red-eyed girl screamed as she bolted into the cemetery, stopping stiffly when she saw the scene.

FLASHBACK

_Len's Kwan-doe was held to Yoh's neck, itching to cut the poor boy's skin and revel in bloodshed._

"_This is over, Asakura…"_

"_Far from it." came the voice of a female._

_Golden eyes shot open and looked up the hill of the cemetery. A figure stood in the shadows of the shrine but it held a glistening object in its grasp._

_The loud piercing sound of a flute filled the cemetery. The spirits of Funbari Hill were no longer aware of the fight between Yoh and Len but of the music played by the shaman and her spirit atop the hill._

"_Rini?" Manta asked in disbelief._

"_Who?" Yoh asked, now beside the distracted Lenny._

_The Chinese shaman growled in annoyance. "You pests seem to be showing up everywhere these days…"_

_The girl, now known as Rini, seemed to glow with spiritual power. The spirits of the cemetery were absorbed into the flute, boosting the girls power exponentially._

"_What's going on?" Manta asked, "Why are the ghost going into her instrument?"_

'_Master Len!' Bason called, 'We need to leave before she attacks. She could be a threat with all those spirits.'_

_Yoh looked at the Chinese boy who seemed to not be able to move. His body was trembling in protest, trying to break free._

"_She's got him in some kind of trance…" the chocolate-eyed boy murmured, waving his hand in front of Len's golden eyes._

'_Get your hands away from master Len!' Bason snapped._

"_Yoh, look!" Manta shouted, pointing up at the shamaness._

_Behind the black-haired girl rose her guardian ghost. A tall woman with spiky blue hair and red eyes. She was covered in an light aqua aura and was very…endowed. _

"_Woah!" Yoh gaped, "Her boobs are bigger than her head!" _

"_Yoh!" Manta started but was cut off by the woman spirit. She was laughing heartily as she strung a bow with an arrow of spiritual power._

"_Don't worry boys," she chuckled, "This won't kill the arrogant son-of-a-bitch, but it sure will knock him out."_

_Yoh sighed. "That's good. I wouldn't wanna kill him."_

"_He tried to kill you!" Manta retorted in exasperation._

_Rini played her music louder, allowing it to come out as spiritual power that the ghost used to build her arrow._

_With an excruciating stop, Rini pulled her lips from the instrument and the arrow shot out, piercing the motionless Len in the forehead. He immediately fell backwards, knocked out. _

END FLASHBACK

"Lenny!" screamed a voice from the gate of the cemetery.

Yoh turned around to see Jeyra being chased by Madison.

"Godammit Jeyra!" the sword using girl shouted, "Come back and answer me!"

Jeyra saw Len on the ground and her eyes began to water. She stopped in her tracks and spun when Madison got close, lifting her leg and kicking her shoulder, knocking her out of the way.

Yoh ducked as the angered girl leapt past him, pushing off his head to land next to the unconscious Len.

"Oh Lenny…" she murmured, halfway lifting his head on her lap, "What did zat girl zoo to 'oo…" Her red eyes snapped up too glare at Rini, "I'll get back at 'oo for zis, you wench." She then lifted Len carefully into her arms and ran off quickly.

Manta looked up at Rini, but widened his eyes in shock. "Yoh! She disappeared!"

"Damn, that girl can kick," growled Madison from behind the boys, "I'm glad you got here, Riana."

The boys turned to surprisingly see the flute player helping Madison up.

"No problem," Rini replied, "That guy has it coming sometime. Too bad that girl cares bout him so much. He made it pretty clear that he's only using her."

"Rini…Why are you here?" Yoh asked quietly, "And what did you do with all the ghosts that were here?"

Riana frowned, "Well, you seem dumb as ever, first off, I'm obviously a shaman and this is my ghost, Ryoko." She motioned to the big-boobed woman who waved at them, "So, duh, I'm kinda entering the Shaman Fight."

"I met her a few days ago," Madison explained, "We talked and she agreed to help us out with out ghost-stealing buddies, so we exchanged info and found that…alas, we still have no good info on the Shaman Fight."

"Rini…" Manta murmured quietly.

The green-eyed girl smiled and leaned down to kiss the boys cheek. "Hey bro, how long has it been?"

"Long…"

The smile faded. "Don't be mad at me, you baby. I had to leave home, you know that…"

"I know…"

"Wait a minute!" Yoh interrupted, "You're…"

"Shorties sister?" Madison finished.

Rini nodded. "Yoh. My name is Riana Oyamada, why does that matter?"

"Wow!" Yoh cried, "That means you're a friend now!"

"Did you just get that?" the sword using girl asked.

"What about the ghosts?" Manta interrupted.

Riana blinked. "Oh yeah…" She then lifted her flute and played a note. Ghosts reappeared one by one listening to her flute. Rini bowed when she was done. "Spirits of Funbari Hill, Thank you for your help and furyoku. It was greatly appreciated to destroy a common enemy."

* * *

_Lovely. Len got beat. I think I made Rini too cool in this chapter. Oh well, whatever._

_I dedicate this chapter to Rini and Madison, the two coolest girls a know. (Laughs) I know you hate me talking good bout you, but… Get over it!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!_

_R&R peoplez. I take forever to update, but with encouragement, I'll do better._

_Love. Peace. And all that Bull..._

_Jeyra_


End file.
